The present invention relates to a support surface having air fluidized bladders for supporting a patient. More particularly, the present invention relates to air fluidized bladders which can be articulated on a deck to different angular orientations while remaining air fluidized.
Air fluidized sections in patient supports are well known. Such air fluidized sections provide reduced pressure against the patient""s body resting on the support surface. Air fluidized sections are typically supplied with air from a blower to move a fluidizable medium located within the air fluidized sections. In this type of support surface, a fluidizable medium such as tiny spheres of glass, ceramics, or silicone are contained within a suitable support and fluidized by passing air through the support to support the patient. In a common design, the fluidizable medium is supported by a diffuser board which is permeable to air but impermeable to the fluidizable medium. A retaining mechanism which is impermeable to air is positioned around the outer edge of the diffuser board. A cover encloses the fluidizable medium and is permeable only to air flow.
Conventional air fluidized beds must be operated in a generally horizontal or flat orientation. Air flowing through plenums and diffusers within conventional air fluidized beds will typically not be properly fluidized when the diffusers are located at an angle.
According to the present invention, a fluidized bladder for use with a bedframe is provided. The fluidized bladder includes an outer wall, a plurality of diffusers cooperating with the outer wall to define a fluidized zone, and a fluidizable medium positioned in the fluidized zone. The plurality of diffusers are configured to provide air to the fluidized zone to fluidize the fluidizable medium.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a fluidized air bladder for use with a bedframe is provided. The fluidized bladder includes an outer wall, a diffuser apparatus cooperating with the outer wall to define a fluidized zone, and a fluidizable medium positioned in the fluidized zone. The diffuser is configured to provide air to fluidize the fluidizable medium in a first flow direction. The diffuser apparatus is also configured to provide air to fluidize the fluidizable medium in a second flow direction. The first and second flow directions cooperate to define an angle therebetween of more than 60 degrees.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluidized bladder for use with a bedframe is provided. The fluidized bladder includes an outer wall, a diffuser apparatus cooperating with the outer wall to define a fluidized zone, and a fluidizable medium positioned in the fluidized zone. The diffuser apparatus is configured to provide air to the fluidized zone to fluidize the fluidizable medium. A portion of the air leaves the diffuser apparatus in a first flow direction passing through a point in the fluidized zone. Another portion of the air leaves the diffuser apparatus in a second flow direction passing through the point.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluidized bladder for use with a bedframe is provided. The fluidized bladder includes an outer wall, a diffuser having a convex surface cooperating with the outer wall to define a fluidized zone, and a fluidizable medium positioned in the fluidized zone, the convex surface of the diffuser providing air to the fluidized zone to fluidize the fluidizable medium.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a support surface apparatus for use with a bedframe is provided. The bedframe includes a first deck section and a second deck section configured to move relative to the first deck section. The support surface apparatus includes a fluidized air bladder including an outer wall, a diffuser cooperating with the outer wall to define a fluidized zone, and a fluidizable medium positioned in the fluidized zone. The diffuser provides air to the fluidized zone to fluidize the fluidizable medium. The support surface apparatus further includes a mechanism adapted to move the diffuser relative to the bedframe to maintain fluidized of the fluidizable medium.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a support surface apparatus for use with a bedframe is provided. The bedframe includes an articulating deck including a deck section configured to move from a first substantially horizontal position to an inclined position. The support surface apparatus includes a fluidized bladder including an outer wall, a diffuser apparatus cooperating with the outer wall to define a fluidized zone, and a fluidizable medium positioned in the fluidized zone. The diffuser apparatus provides air to the fluidized zone to fluidize the fluidizable medium. The support surface apparatus further includes an air supply configured to adjust the flow of air through portions of the diffuser apparatus as a result of movement of the deck section of the bedframe.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a fluidized bladder for use with a bedframe is provided. The bedframe includes an articulating deck including a deck section configured to move from a first substantially horizontal position to an inclined position of at least 15xc2x0. The fluidized bladder includes an outer wall, a diffuser apparatus cooperating with the outer wall to define a fluidized zone, and a fluidizable medium positioned in the fluidized zone. The diffuser apparatus is configured to provide air to the fluidized zone in a substantially vertical direction when the deck section is in the inclined position to maintain the fluidization of the fluidizable medium.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a support surface apparatus for use with a bedframe is provided. The bedframe includes an articulating deck including a deck section configured to move from a first substantially horizontal position to an inclined position of at least 15xc2x0. The support surface apparatus includes an outer wall defining an interior region having a fluidized zone, a fluidizable medium positioned in the fluidized zone, and means for providing air to the fluidized zone to fluidize the fluidizable medium. The providing means is configured to maintain at least a portion of the air flow in a substantially vertical direction through a central portion of the fluidized zone when the deck is in the inclined position.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.